Coopération
by Shina-ariz
Summary: D'accord, Zoro déteste Tashigi. et elle le lui rend bien. Mais les circonstances aidant, ils vont devoirs esssayer de coopérer. Mais est-ce seulement possible? D'autant plus qu'ils vont retrouver un viel ennemis...
1. Chapter 1

Coopération

Chapitre 1

« Bon sang mais ils sont passés où ? À tous les coups ils se sont encore perdus ! »

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Zoro avançait à pas rapide dans une étroite ruelle. L'équipage avait prévu de descendre fêter dans une taverne de l'île la victoire de Luffy sur Ener. Ça faisait bien un quart d'heure que Zoro marchait, et il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était seul. Depuis combien de temps, ça, il l'ignorait.

Il continua donc à chercher la taverne, et, accessoirement, ses compagnons, lorsqu'il se retrouva dans une impasse. Il poussa un juron, puis, avisant une échelle appuyée à un mur, grimpa sur les toits.

L'escrimeur se déplaçait donc un peu au hasard, n'écoutant que son sens de l'orientation, et s'égarant donc un peu plus à chaque pas.

Brusquement il crut reconnaître une voix dans le brouhaha environnant. Se rapprochant du bord, il osa un œil avant de reculer précipitamment

« Oh non pas elle ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Je dois être maudit, c'est pas possible ! »

Elle, c'était la sergent Tashigi, subordonnée du colonel Smocker. Un véritable cauchemars ambulant pour l'escrimeur, la jeune femme ressemblait trait pour trait à Kuina, ce qui le mettait au supplice. « Ça va aller, se répétait-il, tant que je reste sur le toit elle ne pourra pas me voir. »

Pas rassuré pour autant, il tendit l'oreille. Avec un peu de chance, la marine n'était pas encore au courant de leur présence sur cette île...

« ...et vous, Tashigi », ordonnait la voix du colonel Smocker, « vous monterez la garde ici. Si le reste de la bande de chapeau de paille se montre, retenez-les le temps que l'on arrive. Lieutenants, suivez-moi avec le prisonnier. »

« Kyaaa ! L'enfumeur ! » Hurla la voix de Chopper

« Chopper. ? oh non... »pensa l'homme aux cheveux verts.

Une main sur la gardes de ses sabres, Zoro rampa jusqu'au bord du toit. Le petit médecin de bord était effectivement encadré par deux marines qui suivez Smocker dans une ruelle en contrebas, au coin de laquelle Tashigi montait la garde.

Il se préparait à agir quand une détonation retentit, et il eu la surprise de voir Smocker rouler contre un mur, prisonnier d'une balle-filet. Stupéfaits, ses soldats n'eurent pas le temps de se défendre contre une vingtaine d'homme qui les désarmèrent et enchainèrent. Chopper n'eut pas le temps de bouger non plus et se retrouva prisonnier d'un filet en granit marin, lui aussi.

« Bah, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Luffy, Nami, Ussop, Sanji et Robin venaient de faire leur apparition. Du mauvais côté de la ruelle, celui qui n'était pas gardé.

« Chapeau de Paille!tonna celui des hommes qui semblait être le chef, tu tombes à pic. Toi et tes hommes, rendez-vous immédiatement ou l'espérance de ce... Raton laveur ? »

« Je suis un renne ! »

« De ce renne se comptera en seconde ! »

« Merde, Chopper ! » Hurla Ussop

« Luffy ? » Demanda Nami d'une voix anxieuse.

« On a pas le choix. » Décréta le capitaine en tendant ses poignets au garde afin qu'il lui passe les menottes en granit marin.

Toujours perché sur son toit, Zoro regarda, impuissant, ses nakama se rendre un à un.

« Il manque un pirate ! »remarqua l'homme qui avait menotté Luffy

« Et une marine ! Trouvez-les » tonna le chef. « mais attention : que personne n'ai vent de cette affaire ! »

Zoro recula lentement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mais sa main décrocha une pierre du toit. Elle roula le long du toit et tomba dans la rue à grand bruit.

L'escrimeur se recula encore davantage, espérant que personne ne le verrait. Peine perdue.

« Il y a quelqu'un sur le toit ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Tuez-le ! Peu m'importe de qui il s'agit, je veux la tête de celui qui nous espionne avant trois heures ! Ou vous serez tous punis ! »

L'escrimeur au trois sabres aurait bien découpé en rondelle très, très, très fines ses adversaire, histoire de leur faire passer le goût de s'en prendre à eux. Mais une simple lame sur le coup d'un de ses compagnons pouvait tout faire basculer en un rien de temps. Une seule option, donc : la fuite.

Avec un frisson de dégout pour ce qu'il était en train de faire, l'homme au cheveux vert sauta du toit (haut d'environ un étage), atterrit sur ses jambes... et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Tashigi.

« Roronoa ! »s'exclama celle-ci en posant sa main sur son sabre

« Merde ! » jura-t-il en entendant des bruits de cavales sur le toit qu'il venait de quitter.

Sans prendre le temps réfléchir, Zoro empoigna la jeune femme par le poignet, et la traina derrière lui, ignorant ses protestations et insultes. Il remonta trois rues, les hommes toujours à ses trousses, tenta de les semer à travers la foule, et pour finir tourna brusquement dans une étroite ruelle cochère. Il s'appuya contre le mur et y plaqua Tashigi,, maintenant son bras sur sa poitrine et sa main sur sa bouche pour la réduire au silence et à l'imobilité.

« Mmg ! » fit-elle en signe de protestation.

Cependant leurs poursuivants venaient de les dépasser. Toujours collé au mur, Zoro attendit quelques secondes que le danger soit passé, et sursauta en sentant un sabre s'enfoncer dans sa cuisse.

Malgré le bras de Zoro qui bloquait la quasi-totalité de ses mouvements, Tashigi était parvenue à sortir son sabre de son fourreau et enfoncer deux bon centimètre d'acier dans la cuisse du bretteur.

« Arrête ça idiote ! Je suis en train de te sauver la vie ! »

« ...'lèves 'on bras... 'eux 'us 'espirer... » marmotta-t-elle

Il enleva vivement sa main, et la jeune femme put respirer librement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? hurla la jeune femme de toutes ses force une fois son aplomb retrouvé, depuis quand j'ai besoin qu'on me sauve la vie ? Et pourquoi _toi_, en plus ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Il soupira et tenta de conserver son calme :

« Bonnes questions. Apparemment, les types qui nous couraient après veulent notre peau. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir – et range ce sabre s'il te plait, je n'aime pas me battre quand je réfléchit – ils ont déjà eu mes amis et ton escadron. »

« Régiment ! E pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça d'abord ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! »

«Va savoir, mais ils sont plutôt bien armés. Ils ont coincé Smocker dans une balle-filet, donc je pense que ce sont des chasseur de prime. »

« -T'as répondu qu'a une de mes questions. Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé la vie ? C'est parce que je suis une femme ? »

« J'en sais rien, mais vu comme tu braille, je commence à le regretter. » s'énerva Zoro

« Et pourquoi je t'écoute, en plus... Je vais te battre et récupérer le Wado Ichimonji ! »

« Toujours cette même rengaine... Tu pourrais pas changer de disque ? Je l'ai déjà cents fois, notre combat a déjà eu lieu. Je t'ai battu à Longtown, point final. »

« Tu ne m'a pas battue, puisque je suis toujours vivante ! Mais moi je te tuerai ! »

« Change d'abord de tête si tu veux espérer un autre duel ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait, ma tête ? »

« Ça te regarde pas ! »

« Un peu que ça me regarde ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

Ils auraient pu continuer ainsi longtemps si leurs poursuivants ne les avaient pas retrouvé à cet instant précis. Les deux rivaux s'enfuirent dans des directions opposées. Zoro se concentrait sur son itinéraire, bien décidé à éviter Tashigi. Alors évidemment, il lui retomba dessus cinq minutes plus tard.

Ou plutôt, il lui rentra dedans à un croisement de deux rues. Ils échangèrent un long regard meurtrier, puis, avisant un cabanon désert, s'y engouffrèrent et tirèrent la porte sur eux.

« On les a semés. » déclara Tashigi au bout de quelques minutes, l'œil collé au trou de la serrure »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Oui »

S'en suivit un court silence. Zoro appuyait sur sa plaie pendant que Tashigi réfléchissait.

« Écoute, reprit-elle posément, j'ai peut-être une idée... »

« Je crains le pire... »

« Dans la mesure où nous avons le même adversaire dont nous ignorons tout, continua la jeune femme comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, et le même but de libérer nos amis, je te propose d'essayer de c... de co... »

« De casser leurs gueules à ces abrutis ? »proposa le jeune homme (elle le foudroya du regard)

« de coopérer »réussit-elle finalement à arrticuler.

Il la regarda comme si elle était folle. Quoi, lui, coopérer avec cette folle ? Elle avait fumé quoi, exactement ? Car il fallait bien ça pour lui faire une pareille proposition. Ils étaient incapables de se supporter ! Alors faire quelque chose ensemble, fallait pas rêver...

D'un autre côté, il leur était déjà arrivé de conclure, à Alabasta, une trêve momentanée pour sauver le pays. Mais elle n'avait pas durée une heure...

« Tu tiens vraiment à lui, hein ? » lacha-t-il

« Qui ça ? »

« À ton colonel. Faut vraiment que tu te fasses du soucis pour arriver à me proposer un truc pareil... »

« Apparemment, plus que toi à tes amis ! »rétorqua-t-elle méchamment.

« Qui t'as dis que je refusai ?»

« Tu acceptes de coopérer ? »

« Faut croire... »

Il espérait juste ne pas se tromper...


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà, j'ai enfin terminé le second chapitre...

Chapter 2

« Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté ça, moi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ? »

Enveloppé dans une cape dissimulant ses cheveux verts trop facilement repérable, Zoro tentait tant bien que mal de suivre Tashigi.

Il s'était déjà perdu trois fois en moins d'une heure, et, désormais, la jeune femme se tournait tous les deux mètres pour s'assurer qu'il la suivait bien. C'était assez insultant pour lui, dans la mesure où elle avait déjà du le remettre sur le chemin cinq fois dans la dernière demi-heure. Il s'appliquait donc à ne pas se laisser distancer.

Ils étaient d'abord allé sur le navire du colonel Smocker (enfin, Tashigi y était allée seul, Zoro refusant catégoriquement d'y mettre les pieds), désert, dont la marine était descendu avec une valise qu'elle tirait à présent derrière elle sans trop de difficultés. Zoro ne lui avait pas proposé de la lui prendre. Ils étaient alliés, pas amis !

La marine entra dans un hôtel, se dirigea vers la réception, prit une chambre et y entra. Le bretteur la suivit.

Elle verrouilla la porte, ferma la fenêtre, et jeta sa malle sur le lit. Elle l'ouvrit, et en tira deux mini-escargophones, un escargo-interceptor, véritable mouchard captant les transmissions d'escargophones et d'escaméra, des habits de rechanges, une paire de menotte en granit marin ''pour le cas où'' (Zoro eut tout de même un mouvement de recul), des lunettes de rechange (elle avait cassé sa première paire lorsque Zoro lui était rentré dedans un peu plus tôt dans la journée) et un plan de la ville.

-Bon. Dit-elle. On va commencer par le commencement. Que savons nous ?

-Rien.

-Comment ça, rien ?

-Ben oui, rien. Les autres sont retenus par de mystérieux adversaire dans un lieu inconnu pour des raison dont nous ne savons rien, et, pour couronner le tout, on ignore s'ils sont encore en vie. On ne sait rien, quoi !

-Quel optimisme dis donc ! Bon, voilà le programma : on découvre où sont enfermés les autres, on les libères, on... j'arrête les types qui on fait ça, puis je te bas et je récupère la Wado Ichimoji.

-Tu dis toujours la même chose ! Tu ne me battras jamais, enfonces-toi bien ça dans la tête ! Mais ce détail mis à part, ton plan est plutôt pas mal. Tu as juste oublié la partie où on les défonçait...

-Mouais. On va donc commencer par découvrir où sont enfermés les autres.

-Ça va être compliqué. D'après ce que j'ai put voir, ces mecs font tous pour ne pas être repérés. Impossible, donc, d'interroger les habitants de l'île pour obtenir plus d'information. Il nous reste donc deux solutions...

-Je la sens mal...

-Soit nous fouillons toute la ville, poursuivit-il en l'ignorant

-Ce qui nous prendrait plusieurs vies.

-Soit l'un d'entre nous se dévoue et sert d'appât.

-HEIN ? Mais t'as perdu la tête ?

-Moins fort, on va t'entendre.

-Il n'est absolument pas question que je serve d'appât ! Je ne te fais absolument pas confiance ! Hurla-t-elle

-Moi non plus si tu veux savoir. Rétorqua Zoro

-Je vais te tuer !

-Tu dis ça mais tu n'est jamais arrivée a rien ! Alors tu te calme, là, hein, « tas de chichi »

Si le surnom méchant lui avait à la base semblé une bonne idée, l'escrimeur réalisa qu'il venait de commettre une énorme bêtise quand le visage de la jeune femme prit une intéressante couleur violette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de DIRE ? articula-t-elle, au bord de l'explosion.

-Heu...

-COMMENT OSES-TU ? DE MA VIE ON NE M'A JAMAIS PARLE AUSSI MAL ! TU ES LE PIRE DES GOUGEAS QUE J'AI JAMAIS RENCONTRE ! TAS DE CHICHI ! NON MAIS FAUT ÊTRE DERANGE POUR DONNER À UNE FEMME UN SURNOM PAREIL ! (Zoro se boucha les oreilles. Il n'était pas sûr que ses tympans survivraient.)JE VAIS TE MASSACRER, TE COUPER LA TÊTE ET ACCROCHER TES ENTRAILLES EN HAUT DU GRAND MAT!ET LÊVE TES MAINS DE TES OREILLES QUAND JE T'ENGUEULE ! C'EST ENCORE UNE MARQUE D'IRRESPECT ! SALE PIRATE !

-Cri un peu plus fort ! Lui conseilla-t-il (sans bouger ses mains, pas fou!). Je suis pas sûr qu'ils t'aient bien entendus à East blue.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire la jeune femme, un exploit dont le pirate se vanterai encore dix longues années plus tard.

-Ça va, t'es calmée ? Reprit-il. Bon. Tu vas être contente, on va pouvoir se passer du plan appât.

-Ha ?

-Ils nous ont retrouvés. Déclara lugubrement le jeune homme en écartant le rideau.

Effectivement, une dizaine d'hommes avaient envahis la rue, guidés par les cris de la jeune femme.

-Bon. Déclara celle-ci. On sort par la porte de derrière.

-Y a pas de porte derrière. On fonce dans le tas ?

-Mauvais plan ! Regarde, le gars, là, il a un escargophone. A mon avis, trois mots et les autres seront exécutés.

-Bon, bah on sort par derrière en faisant un trou dans le mur.

-Bonjour la discrétion ! Et les frais de réparations ? C'est pour qui ?

-T'avais qu'à pas crier !

-Je n'aurai pas crié si tu ne m'avais pas énervée !

-Je ne t'aurai pas énervée si tu t'étais montrée un peu plus agréable !

-Je me serai montrée un peu plus agréable si tu n'étais pas un sale pirate !

-Je ne suis pas un « sale » pirate !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non ! Et maintenant, cesse de crier, on a une évasion sur le feu je te rappelle !

-Après, je te règle ton compte !

-C'est ça !

Ils firent exploser le mur, puis partirent en courant. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le premier magasin venu, et laissèrent leurs poursuivant les dépasser avant de se lancer à leurs trousses. Tashigi, les dents serrées, ne perdait pas ses adversaire de vue. Après plus d'un quart d'heure d'efforts, les hommes semblèrent abandonner la poursuite. La jeune femme les suivit jusqu'à un bâtiment cubique dans lequel ils s'engouffrèrent. Elle sortit d'un besace qu'elle avait emporté un plan de la ville et marqua d'une croix l'endroit précis (on ne sait jamais!).

Alors seulement elle s'aperçut que Zoro avait disparut.

Elle poussa une juron, regarda à droite, puis à gauche, sans trop d'espoir. Le bretteur avait du se perdre dés le début de la poursuite. Heureusement qu'elle lui avait confié un mini-escargophone...

Il décrocha dés la première sonnerie.

-T'es où ? Lança-t-elle d'entrée de jeux.

-Au port.

-Au port ? Mais comment t'as atterrit là ?

-Ben, j'ai poursuivit les types, mais là, je les ai perdus de vue

Au port... réfléchissait la jeune femme en consultant le plan. Bon. L'homme au cheveux vert n'avait qu'a tourner trois fois à gauche, puis une fois à droite, puis une dernière fois à gauche.

-Écoute, voilà ce que tu vas faire... tu prends trois fois à droite, une fois à gauche, puis une dernière fois à droite. C'est clair ?

-Ouais... j'arrive.

À sa grande surprise, le pirate déboucha effectivement dans la rue quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se félicita mentalement avant de lui faire signe d'approcher

-C'est leurs QG ? Demanda le bretteur en arrivant à son niveau.

-Pas sûr. Mais c'est assez probable, ils sont presque tous entrés ici.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On vérifie, ou on fonce dans la tas direct ?

Elle tira alors de sa sacoche une minuscule coquille d'escargot, à peine plus grande qu'une coquille d'escargot :

-Voilà ! Ceci est un escargo-interceptor, mit au point par le docteur Vegapunk il y a quatre mois. Il permet d'intercepter les images et le son des caméras auxquelles ils est fixé, et de pirater le réseaux de surveillance du bâtiment, grâce à des antennes microscopiques qui perforent le câble, puis entrent en contact avec le fil qui conduit l'image. Celle-ci est alors transmise à l'écran du... M'écoute surtout pas quant je te parle !

En effet, le pirate s'était adossé à un mur et paraissait sur le point de faire une bonne sieste.

-Te bile pas, j'ai comprit l'essentiel. Il suffit de coller ce truc sur un câble.

-...C'est ça...

-Bon, ben j'y vais alors.

Il prit l'objet des mains de la marine et se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Elle le rattrapa presque immédiatement :

-T'es totalement idiot ! T'as pas vu la caméra ?

-Quelle caméra ?

Tashigi se donna une grande tape sur la tête, désespérée.

-Ah oui... fit le bretteur en voyant l'escaméra fixée au mur. Tu préconises quoi ?

Elle s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexions, puis se pencha et ramassa un peu de boue dans un caniveau, puis visa et lança le projectile vers la caméra. Une fois celle-ci recouverte de boue, elle se précipita vers le câble et y fixa le mouchard avant de revenir sur ses pas en entrainant Zoro avec elle.

Les deux sabreurs se calèrent derrière un amas de tonneau de rhum. Là, Tashigi sortit de sa sacoche un minuscule écran vidéo, où les premières images apparurent un peu n'importe comment.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elles se régulèrent, et, à l'aide d'un stylet, la marine sélectionna l'escamèra montrant les cachots. Tous deux se penchèrent.

C'était une petite cellule creusé dans la roche, dont un seul côté, grillagé de granit marin, permettait de voir les prisonniers.

Au nombre important de bosses sur leurs têtes, Zoro devina que Luffy, et Ussop avaient fait les crétin, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Nami. D'ailleurs, pas fous, il se tenait loin de la jeune femme, en grande discussion avec Chopper. Le bretteur étouffa un ricanement quant il vit que Smocker avait, lui aussi, une jolie protubérance à l'arrière du crâne. Chopper, Sanji et Robin étaient les seuls que les poing de la volcanique navigatrice avaient épargnés. Les deux jeunes femmes discutaient à voix basses sur la banquette fixée au mur pendant que Sanji fumait cigarettes sur cigarettes assit seul dans un coin.

Sans rien dire, Tashigi monta à Zoro une demi-douzaine d'écuelles vides sur le sol. On avait nourrit leurs compagnons.

Alors un bruit de porte se fit entendre, puis celui de pas, et un homme entra dans le champs de vision de la caméra. Zoro sursauta.

Il ne fut pas le seul à réagir. Dans la cellule, Nami poussa un petit cri en se jetant en arrière, les yeux écarquillés. Ussop se cacha derrière Luffy en hurlant. Celui-ci pencha la tête, tentant de reconnaître l'homme en face de lui, sans succès d'ailleurs. Smocker fronça les sourcils, Chopper, intrigué par le comportement de ses compagnons, renifla. Sanji et Robin restèrent impassible.

-Vous le connaissez ? Demanda cette dernière

-AAH ! Hurla Ussop en guise de réponse. Pas lui ! C'est un cauchemar !

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu... n'hésitez pas à critiquer si ce n'est pas le cas!


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà enfin le troisième chapitre! j'epère qu'il vous plaira! mais avant tout merci à FanOnePieceYaoi, Pazouzou, Lolipop62150 et Estrella-san!

sur ce, le chapitre trois!

Coopération

-Ravi de voir que vous vous souvenez de moi. Déclara l'homme en noir, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Tashigi se pencha sur l'écran, fouillant dans sa mémoire où elle avait bien put voir cet homme auparavant. C'était de toutes évidence un pirate... des avis de recherches se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux :

« Ce n'est pas Arlong... ni Don Crieg... Ni Mikio Itô... je ne pense pas que ça soit un homme de Barbe Blanche... ce n'est pas Bellamy... Non, je m'éloigne là, je suis sûre qu'il viens d'East Blue... Alors qui est-ce ? Ce n'est certainement pas Buggy le clown... Le colonel Morgan ? Non, ce n'est pas possible... ou bien c'est... Non, impossible, il est mort il y plus de trois ans ! Mais c'est bien son visage, pas de doute possible ! Ce serait donc... »

-Le capitaine Crow ! Hurla Ussop, confirmant ses impressions.

Grand, maigre, des cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière et des yeux glacés cachés par une paire de lunette qu'il remontait du plat de la main, cet homme était célèbre non seulement pour sa cruauté, mais aussi et surtout pour sa vitesse et son intelligence. Tristement célèbre à East Blue, il avait été capturé quelques trois ans plus tôt, par Morgan le bucheron, justement, qui n'était pas encore monté en grade à cette époque. Il avait par la suite été exécuté, et son second, Jango, avait reprit son rôle de capitaine.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Bon. De touts évidence, ce n'était pas un fantôme. Ni un sosie. Un frère jumeau ? Peu probable. Il fallait donc se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était jamais mort.

Cependant, sur l'écran, la conversation se poursuivait :

- C'est qui ce gus ? Demandait Sanji à Nami.

-C'est le capitaine Crow...un dangereux pirate qui voulait faire main basse sur la fortune d'une amie de notre canonnier, Kaya, en détruisant au passage sont village. Tu vois le genre ?

-Kaya ? Ce serait pas cette jeune fille dont Ussop parle tout le temps ? Celle qui nous a donné le Vogue Merry ?

-Elle même.

-Mais dans ce cas qu'est-ce que ce malade vient faire ici ? Ussop vient d'East Blue, non ?

-En effet. Répondit le canonnier d'une voix blanche.

-Ah mais oui, bien sûr, c'est le capitaine Crow ! S'exclama Luffy.

-Il serait temps que tu t'en rendes comptes... lâcha Nami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Ussop en tremblant de tous ses membres, qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

-239 millions de Berrys. Déclara-t-il tranquillement en s'accoudant aux barreaux.

Tous clignèrent des yeux sans comprendre, à l'exception de Nami :

-Hé, mais c'est la somme des primes de Luffy, Zoro et Robin, ça, non ?

-Tout juste.

-T'espère quand même pas, gronda Smocker, que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ?

-Ouais ! Balbutia Ussop. Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui !

-Mais si. Je m'en tirerais très bien. Et ce grâce à vous, chers pirates.

-Crève ! Gronda le colonel, perdant quelques peu son calme.

-Ne parlez pas comme ça à quelqu'un en position de force, cela peu s'avérer dangereux pour votre santé...

-Rêve pas, la marine t'aura tôt ou tard !

-Non, elle me laissera tranquille. Poursuivit-il tranquillement.

-C'est pas possible ça ! S'emporta Chopper, qui s'était tenu en retrait depuis le début de la conversation.

-Oh que si c'est possible... c'est même pas bien compliqué...

-J'ai compris ! S'exclama Robin.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle pendant qu'elle expliquait :

-Il compte retourner sa veste de pirate et passer chez les corsaires. Or, la place de Sir Crocodile est vacante...

-...et il compte se servir de nos prime pour la récupérer ! Comprit Nami, terminant à sa place.

-Exactement. Déclara tranquillement l'archéologue.

-Nico Robin, c'est bien cela ? Plutôt perspicace, à ce que je vois...

-Bon. Et dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?

Crow se décala un peu pour faire face au colonel, qui avait parlé. Il articula lentement :

-Il y a eu un _terrible_ accident en mer, et le régiment du colonel Smocker à sombré corps et bien suite à une attaque des pirates au chapeau de paille. Voyant cela, mon équipage et moi-même les avons attaqués, et sommes finalement parvenu à les capturer. Mais dans ce scénario, il n'y a pas de survivants. C'est pour cela que vous êtes toujours en vie.

-Hein ?

-Hé oui. Votre sergent-chef, Tashigi, s'est volatilisée. Vous venez donc de décrocher un splendide rôle d'appât, colonel. Félicitation. Lança-t-il froidement.

-Et je suppose, déclara Sanji, que c'est pareil pour nous.

-Là, j'avoue avoir du mal à te suivre, Sanji. Avoua Chopper. Que veux-tu dire ?

-Que marimo n'est pas là, et qu'ils ne vont certainement pas laisser soixante millions dans la nature.

-Effectivement. Déclara Crow. Mais je ne m'en fait pas pour votre ami. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et votre réaction de tout à l'heure m'a prouvée qu'il le sont, vous êtes un petit groupe qui se laisse dominer par ses sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? D'ici peu, donc, il accouera à votre secours, et là...

Il fit claquer ses mains d'une façon menaçante, ne laissant aucun doute sur le sort qu'il réservait au sabreur. Un sourire mauvais éclairait son visage.

-Peuh ! Lâcha Nami avec un dédain et un calme qu'elle – Zoro le devinait aisément- étai loin de posséder. Ne nous sous-estime pas ! Tu risque d'avoir de mauvaises surprises !

-Je ne sous-estime personne. Mais crois-tu, jeune effrontée, que vous êtes les seuls à avoir gagnés en puissance ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée par un homme habillé en chat derrière eux. Tashigi sursauta et faillit faire tomber l'écran. Zoro sauta sur ses jambes et tira un sabre de son fourreau.

-Toi ? Lança l'homme-chat avec dégout.

-Tu le connais ? Demanda la jeune femme

-Pas vraiment. Mais il fait partit de l'équipage de Crow, et il a faillit briser le crâne d'Ussop à coup de marteau. Dit-il tranquillement en ouvrant une longue balafre dans le torse de son adversaire qui s'effondra sans avoir eut le temps de souffler un mot. Il jeta le corps dans une ruelle avant que quelqu'un ai put l'apercevoir. Tashigi se pencha à nouveau sur l'écran.

Pas d'images.

Elle fronça les sourcils, tapota l'écran du bout de doigts, puis cogna plus fort à l'arrière de la paume de sa main, s'énerva un peu, puis franchement, et finit par retourner l'appareil.

Elle lâcha alors une bordée de jurons qui firent rougirent les oreille d'un pauvre passant qui avait le malheur d'être là, et Zoro, qui en connaissait un rayon côtés gros mots, lança à la jeune femme un regard emplit d'un respect tout neuf. Puis il demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui montra le dos de l'écran, maculé de sang encore chaud.

-Hoho. Lâcha l'escrimeur.

-''Hoho'', en effet ! C'est inutilisable ! S'énerva-t-elle en jetant l'écran désormais inutile au loin. Tous ça c'est ta faute !

-Ma faute ? Et puis quoi encore ?

-Tu as envoyé du sang partout ! Ça a dégueulassé l'écran !

-Et d'après toi, j'aurais dû laisser ce type sonner l'alarme ?

-Tu aurais pu tout simplement l'assommer, plutôt que de le tuer !

-Il est pas mort, si tu veux savoir...

-M'en fous ! Maintenant, on a plus d'écran !

-Pas grave ! On sais ce que l'on voulait savoir, non ? Que voulais-tu apprendre de plus ?

-Mais bien sûr que non, qu'on en sait pas assez ! Où sont les clés des cellules ? Combien d'hommes y-a-t-il ? Comment comptent-ils nous piéger ? Tu le sais, ça, toi, peut-être ?

-Heu... ben déjà, pour les clés, il y a fort à parier que Crow les ait sur lui... ses hommes étaient une cinquantaine au tout plus quand on les a croisés à East Blue...

-Et comment peux-tu être sûr de tout ça ?

-Mais j'en sais rien, moi ! Que veux-tu que je te dises !

Une veine sauta sur le front de la marine, et une aura noire apparut autour d'elle. Sentant venir un coup de gueule, Zoro lança à la bâtisse un regard anxieux.

-RORONOA, JE VAIS TE DIRE, TU... Mnng !

Il maintint sa main collée à la bouche de la marine en la foudroyant du regard.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Siffla-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Elle ouvrit alors des yeux grand comme des soucoupes, et fit de grand gestes de bras. Zoro n'eut pas le temps de se retourner et le coup qu'il se prit sur la nuque l'envoya au tapis sans sommation. Il perdit connaissance.

_**Cependant, dans la cellule :**_

Effrayé par ce qu'elle venait de voir, Nami recula contre le mur en poussant un glapissement, imitée par Ussop et Chopper. Robin et Sanji n'en menaient pas large non plus, Luffy était le seul au-dessus de la tête duquel tout cela passait.

En reprenant forme humaine, Crow ricanait :

-Et je ne vous parle même pas du parcourt pour venir jusqu'ici.

Il claqua des doigt en ordonna :

-Siam ! Tigrés ! À vos poste !

Les deux pirates se mirent en faction derrière des rochers, surveillant la cellule. Sanji s'appuya contre un mur en soupirant :

-On est mal, là...

_**OP**_**OP****OPOP_OP_**

Zoro ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il les referma aussitôt.

Le bretteur avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser, tant il avait mal. Il inspira profondément, et souleva la paupière droite. La gauche s'ouvrit lentement, elle aussi. Il parcourut du regard les lieux alentours.

Au papier peint et meubles de mauvais goûts, il sut qu'il était à l'hôtel où Tashigi et lui avaient réservé une chambre plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Tashigi ! Il sursauta en se rappelant, et tenta de se redresser. Trop vite au goût de sa tête endolorie. , qui le cloua de nouveau au lit.

Il aperçut alors, à sa droite, ses sabres appuyés au mur. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes.

Il y eut alors un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre, et Tashigi entra dans son champ de vision, portant une bassine d'eau tiède.

-Enfin tu te réveille ! Soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise prévue à cet effet à côté du lit.

-Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Hé bien, il y avait deux pirates, en plus de celui que tu as à moitié tué. Ils t'ont cognés par derrière, sur la tête, à coups de marteaux. Puis ils ont voulu s'en prendre à moi. J'ai rétamé ces cloportes avant de te ramener ici pour te soigner.

-Ah... Merci... fit-il, troublé. Depuis quant ce fichu sosie de Kuina se faisait-elle du soucis pour lui ? Il ne manquait plus que ça. Un peu plus et on aurait pu croire qu'ils s'entendaient bien.

Il secoua la tête, chassant cette idée pendant que le fichu clone en question lui refaisait ses bandages. Il pu enfin se lever et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

Il avisa deux assiettes, l'une vide, l'autre pleine de viande et de riz blanc. Face au regard interrogatif qu'il lui lança, Tashigi lui expliqua qu'elle avait fait monter leurs repas à la réception une demi-heure plus tôt, et l'incita à manger puis à aller se coucher.

Zoro regarda par la fenêtre, et s'aperçut qu'effectivement, la nuit était tombée depuis un certain temps. Il avala rapidement le contenu de l'assiette restante avant de pénétrer dans la petite salle de bain conjointe à leur chambre.

Quand il en sortit, un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Tashigi dormait déjà profondément, allongée sur le seul lit de la pièce. Elle n'avait ôté que ses chaussures, et dormait lové autour de son sabre, les poing serrés sur la poitrine dans une position vaguement fœtale. Elle n'avait même pas défait les draps.

Zoro eut un petit sourire, puis il s'empara du seul oreiller restant, et alla se caler dans un coin de la pièce, ses katanas à sa gauche, contre le mur. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour s'endormir.

Alors la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa , se leva et se dirigea vers Zoro, qui continuait à dormir.

Elle tendit le bras vers les sabres du pirate. Sa main s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du Wado Ichimoji.

Elle hésitait, ne pouvait se résoudre à poser sa main sur ce sabre qu'elle convoitait depuis qu'elle en avait apprit l'existence des années plus tôt.

Elle en effleura la garde du bout des doigts, et retira sa main brusquement comme si l'arme l'avait électrocutée.

« Pas comme ça. » pensa-t-elle. Elle n'était pas une pirate. Elle ne pouvait pas voler ainsi ce sabre, et disparaître dans la nuit comme une voleuse.

D'autres, certainement, n'auraient pas hésité une seule seconde. Mais pas elle. Sa force morale le lui interdisait. Et puis, de toutes les façons, elle ne pourrait vraiment conquérir ce sabre que lors d'un duel.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le pirate. Non, vraiment, elle ne pourrait s'emparer de son arme qu'après avoir vaincu son rival. Ils avaient des comptes à régler, tous les deux.

Le cœur battant et maudissant le dieu sadique qui l'avait mise dans cette situation, elle retourna dans son lit et retomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Voilà, la suite ne devrait pas trop tarder à paraître! merci d'avoir lut!

n'hésitez pas à critiquer, commenter et autre! merci d'avance!


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour le retard! merci infiniment à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, mis en favoris, et autre! merci milles fois! la suite, c'est grâce à vous que je l'ai écrite!

Tashigi se réveilla en sursaut vers les trois heures du matin.

Elle mit un certain temps avant de se souvenir d'où elle était et à se remémorer les événements de la veille, puis se leva. Elle se rassis aussitôt et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Elle chercha un moment ses lunettes (qu'elle finit par trouver sur son nez).

Puis elle se tourna vers Zoro, et ce posa alors LA question.

Pouvait-elle décemment réveiller, par la manière forte, son seul allié dans cette histoire, à trois heures du matin ?

Non. Tant pis, elle passerai ses nerfs sur leurs ennemis. En avant pour la manière douce.

Elle se pencha vers le pirate et murmura près de son oreille :

« Roronoa ! Lève-toi, allez ! Debout ! Allez, quoi, bouge !: »

Zoro ne s'éveillait pas, et pour cause. Il était plongé dans les doux méandres d'un rêve où Nami changeai Sanji en un adorable lapin rose d'un coup de baguette climatique. Le cuisinier finissait par se faire frapper par un Chopper excédé de devoir traduire ses imbécilités.

L'escrimeur n'avait donc aucune envie d'emmerger.

Il se retourna donc dans son sommeil et présenta son dos à la jeune femme.

Au bout de trois tentative infructueuse, elle finit par s'emparer d'un verre d'eau qui trônait sur la table et le renversa intégralement sur la tête du pirate. Il marmotta dans son sommeil des termes confus parmi lesquels elle distingua les mots « pleure pas Luf' » « manger quand même » et « civet de lapin ». Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre.

Trois coups de point (et deux de pied) plus tard, le pirate daigna enfin s'éveiller.

« Mais pourquoi tu me réveille maintenant Nami ? C'est à Sanji de monter la garde, pas à m...

-On est pas sur ton stupide bateau ! DEBOUT ! »

L'ancien chasseur de prime bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Son premier réflexe fut de tourner la tête pour vérifier que ses lames étaient toujours à leurs places (nda :des fois qu'elles soient parties durant la nuit) et de les passer à sa ceinture. Il se leva ensuite paresseusement et fit craquer son dos et diverses parties de son corps.

Cependant la jeune femme avait sortie de sa valise les jumelles et la paire de menotte, ainsi qu'un petit kit de premiers soins. Zoro lui fit signe qu'il était prêt.

Deux ombres silencieuses s'esquivèrent discrètement par le monumental trou à l'arrière de l'auberge étrangement déserte, et ce fut tout.

Au termes de quelques détours que Tashigi appelait raccourcis (elle était aussi peu douée pour lire une carte que Zoro pour se diriger à l'instinct), ils finir par arriver devant la forteresse.

« Bon, murmura Tashigi, je t'explique le plan

-Depuis quand c'est toi qui commande ?

-T'as un plan toi peut-être ?

-... on peut pas foncer dans le tas ?

-Nan.

-Alors j'ai pas de plan.

-Bon. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire.

Elle envoya une claque sur la tête du pirate qui commençai à s'endormir, puis exposa :

« Il va falloir rester aussi discrets que possible. Au plus tard notre présence sera révélée, au mieux se sera. On va se séparer. Je rentre par l'aile est, tu te charge de l'aile sud. L'aile nord est batît sur du sable, il n'y aura pas de sous-sol dessous quant à l'aile ouest, elle est face à l'entrée principale. (elle s'interrompit un instant pour cogner le crâne de Zoro qui paraissait sur le point de s'endormir)

Le premier qui trouve les autres les libèrent, et après, ben... on verra.

L'escrimeur opina du chef, puis se tourna vers le mur qui lui était imparti. Il attendis que sa rivale ait tournée au coin du mur pour dégainer le Wado, qui s'enfonça dans la pierre comme dans du beurre. Il découpa une large ouverture et se glissa dans la bâtisse. Il ne se fatigua pas à chercher les escaliers et découpa une ouverture à même le sol.

Et là il eut la surprise de voir le rectangle qu'il venait de découper tomber. Ha oui. Il n'avait pas pensé à la pesanteur.

Mais il faut croire en la bonne étoile de notre kiwi national, car au lieu du retentissant « baoum » qu'il aurait dû entendre, il n'y eut qu'il discret « PAF ». Il pencha sa tête – un pirate avait eut la gentillesse de réceptionner la pierre avec sa tête, tout allait bien.

Il se suspendit au rebord à la force des bras, puis le lâcha. Sa réception fut à peine plus gracieuse qu'un hippopotame en tutu rose.

Mais décidément la chance lui souriait, car personne ne vint.

Zoro commença donc à fouiller l'étage, à la recherche du cachot où Tashigi lui avait dit que les autres étaient enfermés.

De son coté, Tashigi était tombée sur un garde d'entrée de jeu et l'avait assommée d'entrée de jeu, sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot. La suite de son parcourt avait été presque ludique, tant il était simple.

Elle finit par trouver une échelle s'enfonçant vers les étages inférieurs. Elle y descendis.

Une fois parvenu au second sous-sol, elle s'accorda quelques secondes de pause. Elle se surpris à se demander comment s'en tirait Zoro avant de se rappeler qu'elle s'en fichait.

Le cœur battant la chamade et maudissant le chapeau de Paille, elle repris sa marche.

Zoro arriva au bas d'un autre escalier une demi-seconde plus tard. Toujours à la recherche du cachot, il décida de commencer par détruire les escaméra qui avaient eut la mauvaise idée de pointer leur viseur sur lui.

Bien des années plus tard, les escargots ayant survécut au désastre répétaient encore à leur petit-enfants de fuir dés qu'il verraient une algue sur patte avec des bâtons gris à la main. Car Zoro ne se contentait pas de détruire les pauvres bestioles innocentes. Il blessait gravement tous les pirates qu'il trouvait, avant que ceux-ci n'aient pu donner l'alerte.

Il se sentait satisfait à l'idée de bientôt retrouver ses amis. Et ne vis pas l'araignée trottinant sur le plafond.

Smocker ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sortons de son som... de sa méditation profonde.

Il avait distinctement entendu le bruit d'une lame fendant l'air.

Un ou une escrimeuse se battait à l'étage.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se perdre en conjecture. Une boule de poil effrayée lui sauta au visage, bloquant sa respiration en lui couvrant intégralement le nez et la bouche.

« Gnn ! » fit-il en tentant de lever le renne de son visage.

Seul le bruit des dents du médecin lui répondit

« Chopper ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

Avec un grand soulagement, le colonel sentit le pirate se détacher de son visage pour aller se jeter sur celui de Sanji :

« Ouin ! J'ai fait un cauchemar, ça put le sang dans tout l'étage, et en plus Zoro s'est changé en enfumeur quand j'ai sauté sur sa tête ! Sanji j'ai peur ! »

« Du calme... murmura Robin d'une voix douce. Ça n'a jamais été Zoro, tu te rappelles ? »

« N'étouffe pas Sanji, Chopper ! On en a besoin pour préparer les repas ! »

à force de paroles réconfortantes (et de coups de points, merci Nami!), les pirates finirent par séparer le médecin du visage de Sanji.

« Chopper, le questionna Ussop , tu parlai d'une odeur de sang à l'instant...

Le renne hocha la tête :

«Oui...ça sent très fort...le sang d'humain. »

« Un manieur de sabre » déclara Smocker d'un ton blasé. (nda : ben oui il essaye d'avoir la classe)

« ...et une autre odeur... Du sang de... Heu... »

Les sourcils de Smocker se froncèrent d'un demi-millimètre quand il réalisa que personne ne l'avait écouté.

« Un sabreur approche. » répéta-t-il d'une voix solennelle, un peu plus fort cette fois.

Mais tous étaient suspendu au lèvres du renne

« … du sang d'escargot ! C'est exactement ça ! Ça sent le sang d'escargot ! »

« A mon avis, c'est Zoro qui lance la contre-attaque ! »

« Si c'est le cas on est mal. Il ne saura jamais s'y repérer ! »

« Ou Crow qui entraine des escrimeur »

« Sur des escargots ? «

« Ca pourrait aussi être la fille avec l'enfumeur, là, heu... »

« Tashigi. Elle a essayé de m'arrêter à Alabasta. »

« Vous parlez bien de cette jeune déesse qui... »

« HO MAIS VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER A LA FIN ? »

c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient le colonel s'énerver, ce qui en soit était assez exeptionnel. Mais les gamineries de Luffy avaient réussit à pousser le colonel à bout.

« Un bretteur ou une bretteuse se bat à l'étage. » lâcha-t-il sans le moindre calme

« Cool, on s'en fout ! » déclara, toujours diplomate, Sanji

« T'es bête ou quoi ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? S'exclama Ussop

« ça veut dire que Crow prépare un guelton et découpe des sushi sans nous ! C'est pas cool ! »

POUM (bruit d'un point de navigatrice rousse sur un tête élastique)

« C'est Zoro ! » s'exclama Chopper avec le même enthousiasme que si l'on lui avait annoncé la venue du père Noël

« Ou Tashigi. » tempera Smocker

« Cela veut dire qu'une jolie jeune femme en détresse vole à mon secour ? »

« Je te rappelle qu'elle est dans la marine, alors que tu n'est qu'un pirate ! »

« Et alors ? L'amour est un oiseau sans limite et sans loi, et celui qui veut m'imposer de ... »

« Alors elle vous déteste tous. »

Apprenant qu'un membre du beau sexe le détestait, Sanji tomba en dépression.

« C'est pas vrai ce que tu dis ! » lança Luffy au colonel, qui, satisfait, regardait Sanji se tordre sur le sol. « Elle aime bien Zoro ! La preuve c'est qu'elle veut toujours se battre contre lui ! »

« Qu'importe lequel des deux il s'agit, en fait, déclara Robin d'un ton posé, l'important est qu'il ou elle nous trouve... et ça c'est pas gagné. »

« Hé-ho ! ZORO ! LA FILLE ! ZORO ! LA FILLE »

« MARIMO ! TASHIGI-JOLIE »

Nami pris une adorable couleur mandarine, et assomma d'un seul revers de ses mains délicates les trois jeunes homme et le demi-renne.

« VOUS NE VOUDRIEZ PAS ALLEZ LE GUELER DIRECTEMENT SOUS LE NEZ DE CROW, AUSSI ? LA_ DISCRETION,_ VOUS CONNAISSEZ ? »

« Un peu tard. Commenta l'intéressé en entrant dans la pièce. Il réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez. Le piège se referme... »

Review? Dites-moi si cela vaut le coup de continuer, si l'univers est respecté, si mon style n'est pas trop lourd... s'il vous plait!


End file.
